


RL300 (german version)

by charlyscreativecosmos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Androids, Depression, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Druguse, M/M, Murder, Psychological issues, Sex, Violence, Weapons, boyslove
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlyscreativecosmos/pseuds/charlyscreativecosmos
Summary: RL300. Ein Android aus dem Jahr 2028. Es ist ein seltenes, männliches Exemplar, was viele Funktionen erfüllt. Nicht nur ist er ein Hausandroid, er hat auch die praktischen Funktionen eines Sexroboters. Jack Weber wollte eigentlich nur zweiteres, doch wenn etwas schon so viele, praktische Funktionen hat, dann kann man es auch für einen ordentlichen Preis kaufen. Doch seine tollen Funktionen führen auch dazu, das sich der Android Namens Marius mehr in das Leben seines Besitzers einmischt, als diesem eigentlich Lieb war.ACHTUNG: Behandelt Themen wie Drogen, Gewalt und harten Sex bis hin zur Vergewaltigung.





	1. 09.07.2038

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cyberlife Inc.  
Model RL300  
Serial#: 033 702 818  
Bios 3.3 Revision 65674  
Reboot…

Memory Reset

Loading OS…  
System Initialization…  
Checking Biocomponents… OK  
Initializing Biosensors… OK  
Initializing AI Engine… OK

Memory Status…  
All Systems OK

Ready

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Wie, als würde der Android seine Augen aufschlagen, sah er seine ganze Umgebung nun komplett. Es kam ihm so vor, als würde er zum ersten Mal etwas sehen können. Viel Zeit, seine Umgebung zu analysieren, blieb ihm aber nicht. Zwei Männer standen einige Meter vor dem Androiden und sprachen über etwas. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lenkte er nun auf diese beiden. 

“– es war jedenfalls echt nicht so einfach, an dieses Prachtstück zu kommen”, hörte er den einen, mitten im Satz erst, sagen. Es war ein recht junger Kerl, zwischen 20 und 25 Jahren, mit etwas längeren, braunen Haaren, und einer Brille auf der Nase.  
“Echt? Warum? Der sieht doch einfach aus wie ein beschissener Android”, antwortete der zweite ihm etwas pampig. Er stand mehr mit dem Rücken zu der Maschine, weshalb er nur seine zum Undercut getragenen Haare sehen konnte.  
“Ja ja, dass du keine Ahnung hast, ist mir schon klar. Aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass dieses Modell ein sehr seltenes ist. Er ist aus dem Jahre 2028, und war nur kurz auf dem Markt. Weltweit gibt es nur um die 100 Stück, und selbst bei denen ist die Frage, ob sie noch existieren.”  
“Wie kommt’s, dass es nur so wenige gibt?”  
Nun schien der Größere von den beiden doch etwas neugierig zu sein. Sogar einen kurzen Blick warf er auf den Androiden, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Gegenüber wandte.  
Der Kerl mit der Brille grinste breit, bevor er ihm antwortete. “Damals wurden sich eben mehr Fehler erlaubt. Ganz einfach ausgedrückt, konnte er einfach zu viel. Er ist ziemlich robust, obwohl sein Schwerpunkt eigentlich Haushalt ist. Cyberlife dachte sich aber wohl kurzzeitig, das sie ihm doch schon mehr Funktionen einbauen könnten, als nur den Haushalt schmeißen, oder auf die Kinder aufpassen. Er ist so stark wie ein Bauarbeiter-Android, hat aber auch die Vorteile von einem aus dem Eden Club, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.”  
Bei seinen letzten Worten lag ein seltsames Grinsen auf den Lippen des Braunhaarigen. Der Schwarzhaarige mit schwarzen Haaransatz und ansonsten Blondem Haar, wandte sich nun komplett zu dem Androiden und ging auf ihn zu, musterte ihn kurz, bevor nun auch sich ein breites Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte.  
“Verstehe, ich hätte dir aber auch ansonsten einen Vogel gezeigt. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du mir ‘ne männliche Tracy besorgst und diesen umprogrammierst, aber so etwas wie das kriegt man nicht alle Tage in die Hände.”

Sein Blick wurde wieder etwas strenger und er starrte den Brillentypen nun skeptisch wirkend an. “So, und warum gibt es nun so wenige davon? Die hätten sich doch super verkauft.”  
“Ja, und Cyberlife hätte niemals so viele Androiden verkauft, wie sie es getan haben. Denk doch mal darüber nach! Er ist zu perfekt! Er hätte fast für alles eingesetzt werden können. Da machen sie es sich doch wohl einfacher, verschiedene Androiden mit bestimmten Stärken zu verkaufen.”  
Es schien einen Moment lang zu dauern, bevor es bei dem Blond-Schwarzhaarigen klick machte.  
“Dass du mir nur so ein “Prachtstück” verkaufen willst, kommt mir aber etwas suspekt vor. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir vorstellst, aber so viel Kohle habe ich nicht.”  
“Bruder, was denkst du von mir? Ich schulde dir so viel mehr, als ich dir jemals zurück geben könnte!”  
“Also schenkst du ihn mir?”  
“… ok, soooo viel vielleicht auch nicht”, sagte der Braunhaarige etwas beschwichtigt und grinste ihn verlegen an. “Aber du kriegst ihn für 3000. Das ist wirklich spottbillig, und die Reparaturkosten sind bis zum nächsten Jahr inbegriffen! Nur übertreib es nicht. Ich habe kein Bock, es jede Woche reparieren zu müssen.”  
“Krieg dich ein, ich kann mich kontrollieren”, winkte der Größere ab. Doch der Blick von dem anderen Mann wurde plötzlich etwas… besorgter. Wenn er das so einschätzen konnte.  
“… hör mal… nimmst du immer noch–”  
“Das geht dich nen’ Scheißdreck an, klar?”

Etwas erschrocken zuckte der Brillenträger zusammen. Die düstere Art des anderen schien ihn einzuschüchtern, denn nun schaute er einen Augenblick zu Boden, bevor er ihn wieder selbstsicher anschaute.  
“Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?”  
“‘nen Namen? Ich dachte, der hat einen.”  
“Seine vorherigen Besitzer haben ihm vielleicht ‘nen Namen gegeben, aber er wurde ja reseted. Heißt, du hast freie Wahl.”  
“Pfh, ich hab mir null Gedanken über so ‘nen Scheiß gemacht… hm.”  
Kurz dachte der Größere nach, bevor er dann leicht nickte. “Ok, ich hab einen.”  
“Gut, dann kannst du es ihm gleich sagen. Moment”  
Nun stellte sich der Typ mit der Brille direkt vor den Androiden. “RL300, registriere deinen Namen.”  
Er ging nun zur Seite, und der Größere, Schwarz-Blondhaarige stellte sich direkt vor ihm. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen sahen ihn müde an, seine dicken Augenringe betonten diesen Ausdruck nur mehr. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er etwas ernsthaftes in ihnen.  
“… Marius.”  
Auf den Lippen des Androiden legte sich ein freundliches Lächeln, als er in diesem Mann nun seinen Herrn erkannte.  
“Mein Name ist Marius”, antwortete er mit einem freundlichen Ton, und nun, wo er diesen gesagt hatte, fühlte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr so steif, wie zuvor. Das war also nun sein Herr, sein Meister. Sein Programm ließ ihm sich sagen, dass er alles in der Macht stehende tun würde, um diese Person glücklich zu kriegen.   
Keine Sekunde später analysierte Marius seinen Gegenüber. Dabei fing die LED an seiner rechten Schläfe an, in einem leichten Gelbton zu flackern.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 19%  
Sync In Progress 38%  
Sync Done 63%  
Collecting Data 81%  
Processing Data 100%

Jack Weber  
geb. 07.04.2013 in Detroit  
Größe: 190 cm   
Wohnort: Detroit  
Arbeit: Stripper  
kriminelle Statistik: Drogenkonsum, Diebstahl, Psychische Erkrankungen 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Menschen mögen es, Interesse an der Person zu zeigen. Der erste Schritt dafür war, die Person nach ihren Namen zu Fragen.  
“Wie ist Ihr Name?”, fragte Marius, was den großen, breitschultrigen Kerl gegenüber von ihm etwas verwundert schauen ließ. “Ähm… Jack”, antwortete er knapp, doch ließ Marius ihm auch nicht viel Zeit, mehr zu sagen.  
“Es freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Jack. Ich hoffe, Sie werden mit meinen Leistungen zufrieden sein.”  
Jack blinzelte etwas verwirrt, und drehte sich automatisch zu dem Mann mit der Brille. Dieser schmunzelte etwas verlegen. “Ja, der ist halt etwas Älter und anders als heutige Androiden. Es ist aber erstaunlich, was er für ein Programm hat. Ich habe nicht viel daran rumschrauben müssen. Wunder dich nicht, falls er also etwas intelligenter als andere Androiden wirkt. Sie haben bei ihm versucht, ein soziales Programm einzustellen, was dafür sorgen soll, dass er besser mit dir klar kommt.”  
“Dein Ernst? Ich brauch doch keinen scheiß Roboter, der versucht zu verstehen, wie ich ticke!”  
“Krieg’ dich ein, das ist nur zu deinem Vorteil. Wenn Marius erstmal gelernt hat, wie du drauf bist, wird er dich mehr in Ruhe lassen. Versprochen.”  
Jack schien nicht begeistert über die Antwort zu sein, doch alles was er tat, war zu seufzen und etwas aus seiner Jackentasche rauszukramen. Es war ein Umschlag, den er öffnete, Geld aus diesem hinaus nahm und es dem Mann mit der Brille in die Hand drückte.  
“Hier, den Rest kriegst du in ‘nem Monat. Versprochen.”  
“Ist schon ok. Hab viel Spaß mit deinem neuen Freund.”  
“Er ist nicht mein–”  
Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, stöhnte nur genervt und verließ die Garage. Marius wandte sich nochmal zu dem Herrn mit der Brille, nickte ihm leicht zu, und folgte Jack sofort auf Schritt und Tritt. 

Sie liefen auf ein älter aussehendes Auto zu, dessen Farbe schon etwas verrostet war. Wieder, ganz automatisch, fing Marius mit seiner Analyse an.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 15%  
Sync In Progress 43%  
Sync Done 69%  
Collecting Data 78%  
Processing Data 100%

Audi Q8 50 TDI  
Hersteller: Audi AG  
Baujahr: 2018  
Größe: 200 x 499 cm  
286 PS

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Jack besitzt einen Gebrauchtwagen  
Wahrscheinlich hat er wenig Geld

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Seufzend setzte sich Jack in sein Auto. Marius nahm derweil auf dem Beifahrersitz platz. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, startete der Mensch den Motor, was ein lautes Brummen verursachte. Es klang unnormal laut für ein funktionierendes Auto.   
Dann fuhren sie auch schon los. Sie verließen die Wohngegend von Häusern und trafen nach kurzer Zeit in der Stadt Detroit ein. Immer wieder sah Marius zu Jack. Sein Blick war angestrengt und wirkte immer noch müde. Er schien in Ruhe gelassen werden zu wollen. Deshalb wandte sich Marius ab von ihm, und schaute aus dem Fenster. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Straßen streifen. Man konnte viele Androiden beim Arbeiten sehen, konnte sie dabei beobachten, wie sie Straßen säuberten, Blumen gossen, Kinder hüteten.   
Menschen, die Androiden bei sich hatten. Mit ihnen redeten. Sie anschrien. Ohne Android auf der Straße saßen, und hungerten. Andere trugen Schilder bei sich, protestierten, waren aufgebracht.

Doch das alles brachte keine Gefühle in Marius hervor. Sie fuhren durch die Straßen, bis sie vor einem großen, verfallenen Gebäude hielten. Jack drehte den Zündschlüssel um, der Motor wurde still. Einen Moment lang starrte er auf das Lenkrad, huschte mit seinem Blick zu dem Androiden neben sich, bevor er dann, wieder seufzend, das Auto verließ. Ohne zu zögern folgte ihm Marius, und schloss die Tür vor sich. Sie liefen, weiterhin schweigend, in das Gebäude. Der Fahrstuhl war kaputt, weshalb sie die Treppen hinauf steigen mussten. Jack fing an, ein wenig zu schnaufen, als sie in der 18. Etage ankamen.  
“Ich kann Sie auch tragen, wenn sie nicht mehr können”, schlug Marius ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln vor. Von Jack jedoch bekam er nur einen entsetzten, fast verstörten Blick.  
“Was– Nein!”, brachte er lautstark hervor, und war bemüht, schnell seinen Atem zu regulieren. “Ich bin noch nicht so Alt um mich von einem scheiß Androiden tragen zu lassen…”  
Marius überlegte einen Augenblick, welches Verhalten sein Herr gerade ausübte. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war es Stolz, der ihn davon abhielt, sich in diesem Punkt helfen lassen zu wollen.  
“Wenn Sie ihre Meinung ändern, müssen Sie es mir nur sagen.”  
Marius hörte noch ein leicht genervtes Grummeln, bevor Jack dann weiter lief, dicht gefolgt von seinem Androiden. 

Auf der 20. Etage verließen sie den Treppenbereich durch eine Tür und traten in einen Flur. Wie der Rest des Hauses sah auch dieser ziemlich heruntergekommen aus. Die Wände waren bröckelig und konnten somit gut 30 Jahre alt sein. Dennoch scheinen hier noch einige Menschen zu leben. Aus mehreren Türen waren Stimmen und Geräusche zu hören. Manche Menschen schienen zu schreien, andere hörten mit hoher Lautstärke Musik oder schauten Fernsehen. Sie liefen an ein paar Türen vorbei, bis sie dann vor einer anhielten. Genervt kramte Jack seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, und öffnete die Tür.  
“Komm rein, is’ ab jetzt ja auch dein “Zuhause” ”, sagte er, weiterhin mit genervt klingender Stimme, und trat selbst in die Wohnung. “Aber zieh dir deine Schuhe aus, machst sonst den ganzen Bod’n dreckig!”  
Marius beobachtete, wie Jack dasselbe tat, und somit tat es auch er selbst. Er stellte seine Schuhe ordentlich neben Jacks und folgte ihm in die kleine Wohnung. 

Seine Vermutung von vorhin hatte sich bestätigt. Die Wohnung sah ziemlich heruntergekommen aus. Ein paar Poster von animierten Figuren waren mit das einzige, was die kahlen Wände bedeckte. Die Couch hatte definitiv ihre besten Tage hinter sich, doch es lebten zumindest keine Ungeziefer auf dieser. Vom Flur aus kam man ins Wohnzimmer, in die Küche, deren Tür offen stand, und ein anderes Zimmer, was höchst wahrscheinlich sein Schlafzimmer war.  
Jack machte es sich mit einem leicht entspannten Seufzen auf der Couch bequem.  
“Du kannst ja mal mit Putzen anfangen. Weißt ja hoffentlich selbst, was zu tun ist. Oder muss ich dir das auch noch erklär’n?”  
Er ließ seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten fallen um Marius zu sehen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte ihn wieder einmal sanft an. “Keineswegs, mein Herr. Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis werde ich jeden Schmutz beseitigen, den ich finden kann.”  
“Ja, von mir aus, hier hast’e die Erlaubnis. Und hör bitte auf mich “Herr” zu nennen. Nenn mich Jack.”  
“Verstanden. Dann fange ich nun an, sauber zu machen, Jack. Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Entspannen.”  
Wieder schaute ihn der Größere nur etwas skeptisch an, bevor er sich murmelnd zu seinem Fernseher wandte und diesen mit “Fernseher an”, anschaltete. Er griff dann nach einen Controller und fing an, ein Videospiel zu spielen.

Währenddessen fing Marius an, die Wohnung aufzuräumen. Er warf den Müll weg, räumte die Spülmaschine aus und wieder ein, und fegte die Wohnung.   
Als es 20 Uhr war, überlegte er, was er Jack zum essen zubereiten sollte. Vieles hatte er nicht da, und durch die vielen Pizzakartons und Sushi Verpackungen prognostizierte der Android schnell, dass er sich viel von Lieferessen ernährte. Nur eine fertig Lasagne war im Kühlschrank. Er sollte ihm diese machen oder aber Jack fragen, ob er ihm etwas zu Essen bestellen sollte.  
“Marius!”, hörte er plötzlich aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer. “Ja, Jack?”, fragte er mit liebevoller Stimme nach.  
Jack selbst sah ihn viel finsterer als zuvor an. Aus seinem Mund entkam leichter, roter Rauch als er diesen öffnete und wieder, mit lauter Stimme, zu ihm sprach.  
“Komm her.”  
Etwas verwirrt über den plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel seines Herrn, fing Marius an, eine Analyse seines Körpers zu erstellen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 9%  
Sync In Progress 41%  
Sync Done 62%  
Collecting Data 85%  
Processing Data 100%

Herzschlag: Erhöht  
Blutdruck: Erhöht

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Jack wirkt leicht vernebelt und aggressiv  
Hat wahrscheinlich eine Droge zu sich genommen

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Ohne zu zögern ging er auf Jack zu. “Was kann ich tun?”  
“Knie dich vor mich hin.”  
Er nickte leicht und kniete sich vor seinen Besitzer auf den Boden hin. Seine Augen wirkten glasig, doch nun trug er ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
“Du bist doch nicht nur dafür gebaut, meinen Haushalt zu schmeißen, hm? Eine deiner Aufgaben… besteht darin, auch andere… Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen, oder?”  
“Wenn du darauf hinaus willst, das ich für den Geschlechtsverkehr gebaut wurde, dann ja. Solche Funktionen besitze ich durchaus.”  
Jacks Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig nach unten, bevor ihm ein Seifzen entwich, und sich wieder ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte.  
“Sei einfach still und blas mir einen.”

Marius blinzelte einen Augenblick ihn an, bevor er seinen Kopf nach unten wanderte. Er öffnete Jacks Hose, zog seine Boxershorts leicht hinunter und holte sein Glied aus seiner Hose hinaus. Er rieb mit seinen Fingern sanft an der Länge des Schwarzhaarigen entlang, bevor er seinen Mund öffnete und mit seiner Zunge seine Eichel massierte. Ein leichtes Keuchen konnte Marius dabei von Jack vernehmen, ein Zeichen dafür, das es ihm gefiel. Der Mensch vor ihm legte eine Hand an den Hinterkopf des Braunhaarigen, was ihn dazu veranlasste, nun seinen Kopf zu sinken, um Jacks Glied langsam komplett in den Mund zu nehmen. Bis zum Ansatz senkte er seinen Kopf, hielt einen Moment lang inne, bevor er ihn langsam auf und ab bewegte. Immer wieder drückte er dabei seine Zunge gegen sein Glied und keuchte selbst leicht. Sein Programm sagte ihm, dass das seinem Besitzer gut gefallen würde.  
Jacks Keuchen wurde immer mehr zu einem Stöhnen, bis er plötzlich beide Hände an Marius Kopf legte, und diesen mit Kraft hinunter drückte. Sein gutes Stück drang bis in seinen Hals, doch verursachte es kein unangenehmes Gefühl des Würgens oder dergleichen in ihm. Eher machte sich ein anderes Gefühl breit, was ihn leicht erzittern ließ.

Nun bewegte Jack selbst mit Kraft Marius Kopf und sein eigenes Becken zugleich. Immer wieder stieß er heftig in seinen Mund, sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und unkontrollierter.  
“Fuck…”, entkam es ihm, was Marius nur wieder ein angenehmes Gefühl in seinem Körper ausbreiten ließ. Er wurde mit Sensoren ausgestattet, die ihn selbst auch etwas dabei fühlen ließ. Er spürte, wie selbst in ihm ein Gefühl der Lust aufkam, bis Jacks Stöhnen leicht stockte, und er sich in ihm ergoss. Lustvoll schluckte Marius sein Sperma hinunter, und löste sich langsam von seinem Glied, als er spürte, wie der Druck an seinem Kopf schwächer wurde.  
Gerade wollte er Jack fragen, ob es ihm gefallen hatte. Doch dieser hatte seine Augen geschlossen, sein Puls war beruhigt und auch sein Atem wurde immer ruhiger. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein.

Langsam erhob sich Marius vom Boden. Er wischte sich leicht über die Lippen, und seine Lust nahm urplötzlich ab. Sein Blick fiel auf den Fernseher, seine LED flackerte kurz, und dieser schaltete sich aus. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu seinem Besitzer, und trug diesen vorsichtig auf seine Arme. Er ging ins Schlafzimmer, und legte ihn vorsichtig aus Bett, zog ihm noch seine Hose aus, und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. Dann verließ er das Zimmer, und stellte sich in die Ecke eines Flures. Er starrte ins nichts, während er wartete, bis der nächste Tag begann.


	2. 10.07.2038

Marius lief durch die Straßen Detroits. Sein Besitzer, Jack, war nun auf seiner Arbeit, und hatte seinen Androiden währenddessen damit beauftragt, den Einkauf zu machen.  
‘Gib nur nicht zu viel Geld aus’, hatte er ihm mit drohender Stimmlage gesagt. Doch Marius war ja keineswegs dumm. Er konnte die Bankdaten seines Meisters einsehen und wusste, dass dieser gerade genug Geld hatte, um seine Wohnung zu finanzieren und Essen zu kaufen. Es machte ihm ein wenig Sorgen, dass er trotz der Umstände Drogen zu sich nahm. Er schien schon psychische Probleme zu haben, auch wenn Marius nicht genau wusste, welche es waren, doch welche Drogen auch immer er zu sich nahm, es machte ihm Sorgen, das sie ihm mehr schadeten als wirklich halfen.

Zumindest würde Marius darauf achten, dass er nicht zu viel Geld ausgab, dennoch gute und nährstoffreiche Nahrung fand, die seinen Besitzer auf Dauer etwas gesünder leben ließ.  
Gerade, wo er einen Supermarkt betrat, kam eine andere Person hinaus, die ihn ohne zu zögern sofort anrempelte. “Aus dem Weg, Stück Plastik”, knurrte die Person im vorbeigehen. Marius sah ihr einen Augenblick hinterher, ging dann jedoch weiter in den Laden hinein und stellte seinen Einkauf fertig. Er bemerkte, dass er von einigen Leuten komisch angeschaut wurde. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, das viele keine Androiden mochten. Wie er schon in kurzer Zeit in Erfahrung bringen konnte, waren viele Menschen hier Arbeitslos, eben auch durch die Androiden. Es brachte kein Gefühl des Mitleids in ihm hervor, doch sein Programm ließ es ihn zumindest verstehen.

Es war ziemlich schwierig, gesunde Nahrung mit wenig Geld zu kaufen. Doch nach einer kurzen Zeit des Suchens fielen ihm ein paar Lebensmittel auf, die gute Nährstoffe hatten und er mit ihnen ein Essen machen konnte, was Jack wahrscheinlich gefallen würde. An der Kasse bezahlte Marius die Ware, wobei seine LED leicht flackerte, als er sich mit dem Kassierer verband, packte die Lebensmittel in einen Beutel und verließ den Laden.   
Während er nach Hause lief, hatte er schon wieder das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er drehte sich um und sah ein paar Menschen, die ihren Blick sofort von ihm abwandten.  
Doch wieder machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken dazu. Wozu sollte er auch? Solange sie seinem Besitzer nichts antun wollten, konnte es ihm egal sein, was andere taten.

Der Fahrstuhl war immer noch kaputt. Das hieß, dass auch Jack wieder die Treppen hochlaufen musste. Er war schon gestern so erschöpft gewesen.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern, analysierte er den Fahrstuhl.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 15%  
Sync In Progress 43%  
Sync Done 69%  
Collecting Data 78%  
Processing Data 100%

Seilaufzug  
kaputte oder fehlende Komponente: Schaden am Motor, Sicherheitsbremse fehlt, Fahrkorb fehlt

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Aufzug sehr stark beschädigt  
Benötigt hohe Kosten um repariert zu werden

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Wenn es nur ein kleiner Schaden gewesen wäre, hätte Marius ihn vielleicht reparieren können. Aber so waren ihm leider die Hände gebunden. Dann musste Jack leider auch wieder die Treppen nehmen.  
Er fragte sich, während er mit Schnellschritt die Treppen hoch lief, wie lange wohl schon der Fahrstuhl kaputt war. Musste zumindest sehr lange gewesen sein.  
Als er in der fünften Etage ankam, lief er an einer älteren Frau vorbei. Ihr Atem war sehr schwer und sie schien starke Probleme zu haben, die Treppen hoch zu kommen.  
“Entschuldigen Sie”, sprach er die Dame ohne zu zögern mit seinem typischen, sanften Lächeln, an. “In welche Etage müssen Sie?”  
Die Frau sah den Androiden mit müden Augen an. Ihr Blick war zuerst skeptisch, bevor sie leise Seufzte. “In… in die 15. Etage…”  
Marius nickte, klemmte seinen Beutel unter seinen Arm, und hob die arme Dame auf seine Arme. Er trug sie ohne Probleme die Treppen hoch, und oben in ihrer Etage angekommen, setzte er sie ab.   
“Dankeschön… das war wirklich lieb von dir”, sagte sie, nun mit viel freundlicherer Stimme als zuvor. Marius winkte jedoch nur ab. “Meine Aufgabe ist es, Menschen zu helfen. Ich habe nur das getan, wofür ich gebaut wurde.”  
“So einen Androiden wie dich habe ich noch nie gesehen… du scheinst aber ein wirklich guter zu sein. Schade dass andere Menschen das nicht sehen…”  
Sein Lächeln wurde bei ihren Worten etwas wehleidig. Immerhin lag es wirklich nur an seinem Programm, dass er ihr geholfen hatte. Doch er brauchte es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht noch einmal erklären.  
“Du wohnst noch nicht lange hier, oder? Wer hat dich hier gekauft?”  
“Mein Besitzer ist Jack Weber aus der 20. Etage.”  
“Jack? Ach, der arme Junge… er hat es aber auch so schwer in seinem Leben. Schön, dass er sich jedenfalls einen Androiden leisten konnte… aber ob das seine Probleme lösen wird…”  
Gedankenverloren schaute die alte Dame ins Nichts. Marius nutzte mal den Augenblick, um die Frau vor sich genau zu Analysieren.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 19%  
Sync In Progress 38%  
Sync Done 63%  
Collecting Data 81%  
Processing Data 100%

Janette Turner  
geb. 30.07.1973 in Detroit  
Größe: 155 cm   
Wohnort: Detroit  
Arbeit: Rentnerin  
kriminelle Statistik: Schulden 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Mein Junge, hast du denn einen Namen?”, fragte sie nach kurzer Zeit des Schweigens.  
“Mein Name ist Marius. Und wie ist Ihrer, werte Dame?”  
“Marius… ein schöner Name. Hat ihn sich Jack ausgesucht? … ach ja, nenne mich Janette. Ich bin zwar Alt, aber nicht streng.”  
Dabei entkam ihr ein leises Lachen. Es wäre vielleicht etwas lauter, wenn es ihr besser gehen würde.  
“Bestell Jack mal liebe Grüße von mir. Und pass gut auf ihn auf. Ich weiß, das er es nicht leicht hat… aber seine Entwicklung macht mir große Sorgen. Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja helfen, aus diesem Loch heraus zu kommen, in dem er gerade steckt…”  
Marius verstand Janette nicht ganz, deshalb war alles, was er tat, sie sanft anzulächeln und zu nicken. Mit einer Handbewegung verabschiedete sie sich und nun ging auch Marius die letzten Etagen hoch, um in Jacks Wohnung zu kommen.

Er öffnete die Tür, schloss diese wieder hinter sich und zog sich seine Schuhe aus. Dann stellte er seinen Beutel in der Küche ab, und räumte die Sachen ein. Als er damit fertig war, wollte er anfangen, das Bad sauber zu machen, da er das gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatte.   
Marius ging somit in dieses und machte das Licht an. Vor ihm war direkt ein Spiegelschrank, weshalb er als erstes sein Spiegelbild sah.  
Ihm wurde gerade bewusst, das er sich zum ersten Mal, nach seiner Zurücksetzung, sah. Seine braunen Haare waren kurz und etwas lockig, und auf seinem Gesicht konnte man viele Sommersprossen sehen. Auch auf seinem Hals waren ein paar verteilt, weshalb er vermutete, das er überall auf seinem Körper welche hatte.  
Er ging langsam auf den Spiegel zu, hob seine Hand, und strich sich eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. Dann jedoch wandte er seinen Kopf ab und fing an, das Badezimmer zu putzen.

Es war nun 22 Uhr. Jack musste bald wieder zuhause sein. Und tatsächlich dauerte es keine paar Minuten länger, da hörte man von der Wohnungstür ein Klacken, und sie öffnete sich schwungvoll.  
Jack betrat mit einem schweren Seufzen die Wohnung. Er sah unglaublich gestresst aus. Marius legte deshalb das freundlichste Lächeln auf, zu welchem er imstande war.  
“Guten Abend, Jack”, begrüßte er seinen Besitzer, der sich nur an ihm vorbei schob und sich auf die Couch schmiss.  
“Ich sehe, dass Sie erschöpft sind. War die Arbeit heute anstrengend?”  
Keine Antwort. Alles was Jack tat, war nach einer Bong oder ähnliches zu greifen, und diese mit seinem Feuerzeug anzuzünden. Er atmete einen tiefen Zug ein, und blies ihn seufzend wieder aus. Dabei hatte sich sein Atem nun rot gefärbt. Das musste die Droge sein, welche Jack auch gestern zu sich genommen hatte. Doch da er den Stoff noch nicht in Rohform zu Gesicht bekam, konnte Marius nicht sagen, was es für eine Droge war.  
Er entschied sich somit erstmal, Jack in Ruhe zu lassen.   
“Wie ich diesen Job hasse…”, fing Jack an, nach kurzer Zeit zu murmeln. Man sah deutlich, das die Droge ihm nicht wirklich dazu verhalf, zu entspannen. Viel eher schien sie ihn nur noch aufbrausender zu machen.  
“Diese ekligen Typen… so abscheuliche Arschlöcher… wenn sie so hart sein woll’n, soll’n sie ‘nen fucking Androiden poppen… Wichser… Hurensöhne…”

Gerade, wo Marius in die Küche gehen wollte, um das Abendessen zuzubereiten, wandte sich Jack zu ihm. “Wo willst du hin?”  
Seine Stimme klang finster, und sein Blick unterstützte dies nur. Marius LED fing an, sich gelb zu färben und leicht zu flackern. Doch ansonsten sah man keine Unsicherheit oder dergleichen in seinem Gesicht.  
“Ich wollte Essen für dich machen–”  
“Du bleibst schön hier, verstanden?!”  
Marius nickte leicht. Jack nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug von der roten Droge, bevor er plötzlich aufstand. Mit festen Schritten ging er auf den Androiden zu, packte seinen Kragen, und drückte ihn gegen die Wand hinter sich. “Ihr Maschinen spürt doch keinen Schmerz, hm?”, fragte er mit finsterer Stimme, wobei sich jedoch wieder dieses seltsame Grinsen auf seine Lippen legte. “Mit euch kann man doch im Endeffekt machen, was man will… ihr tut das, wozu ihr gemacht wurdet…”  
Marius LED flackerte Rot auf. Er fragte sich, worauf Jack hinaus wollte. Wollte er ihn zerstören?  
Dann erst fiel dem Androiden eine blau-lila Stelle am Hals seines Besitzers auf. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 14%  
Sync In Progress 36%  
Sync Done 66%  
Collecting Data 85%  
Processing Data 100%

Blutergüsse am Hals: wurde stranguliert 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

War ihm das auf Arbeit passiert? Marius wusste nicht wieso, doch einen Moment lang bekam er bei dem Gedanken, dass Jack verletzt wurde, ein seltsames Gefühl. Etwas, was er nicht zuordnen konnte.  
Doch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, packte Jack ihn wieder etwas fester, und drehte ihn herum, sodass Marius Gesicht nun gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.  
“Lass mich etwas Spaß mit dir haben…”, hauchte ihm Jack nah ins Ohr, was Marius Körper wieder leicht erzittern ließ. Dann spürte er, wie er seine Hose packte, um ihm diese mit Kraft auszuziehen, ohne Rücksicht darauf, ob sie kaputt ging, oder nicht.  
Ein wenig verwunderte es den Braunhaarigen, als er spürte, wie Jack nun mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine nackten Beine entlang strich, hinauf zu seinem Hintern. Doch er blieb nicht lange so sanft. Seine Hand schnellte gegen seinen Hintern und ein lautes Klatschen war zu hören. Marius selbst verspürte keinen Schmerz, sondern nur wieder dieses Kribbeln, was er auch schon gestern verspürt hatte.  
“Spürst du irgendetwas?”, fragte Jack mit finsterer Stimme, bevor er ihm wieder auf den Po klatschte.   
“… es tut nicht weh”, sagte Marius vorsichtig, da er nichts falsches sagen wollte.  
“Aber es ist… elektrisierend…”  
“ ‘Elektrisierend’? Interessant… wahrscheinlich, weil du dafür gemacht wurdest, dass man es dir auch mal hart besorgen kann.”  
Marius konnte Jacks Gesicht nicht sehen, doch auf seine folgenden Worte, die er ihm wieder nach in sein Ohr hauchte, hatte er das Gefühl, sein Grinsen förmlich vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen.  
“Dann kann ich mich ja mal richtig austoben bei dir. Los, beug dich nach vorne.”

Ohne Widerwillen folgte Marius seinen Anweisungen. Es dauerte noch einen kurzen Moment, bevor er zwei Finger spürte, die sich langsam gegen seinen After drückten, bevor sie mit Kraft hinein gezwängt wurden. Ohne es aufhalten zu können, entkam dem Androiden ein lautes Stöhnen, und er kniff automatisch seine Augen zu.  
“Hm, du scheinst ja wirklich was zu spüren…”  
Jack bewegte seine Finger grob und unelegant, doch da Marius keine Schmerzen verspüren konnte, war alles, was es tat, seinen Körper nur noch mehr zum Zittern zu bringen. Er spürte sogar, wie sein Glied immer härter wurde. Das entging selbst Jack nicht. Er packte grob sein Glied und stimulierte ihn kurz von beiden Seiten. Doch er hörte abrupt auf, was Marius selbst nur wieder schwer Keuchen ließ.  
“Jetzt hast du wohl genug genossen. Ich bin dran.”  
Jack zog seine Finger aus ihm, nur um kurz darauf sein eigenes Glied gegen seinen Eingang zu drücken. Da er gute Vorarbeit geleistet hatte, war es ihm ein Leichtes, in Marius einzudringen. Wieder entkam diesem ein schweres Stöhnen, und selbst Jack konnte sich nun ein leises Keuchen nicht verkneifen.  
“Fuck, bist du eng…”  
Er wartete jedoch nicht lange, und fing an, in starken Stößen immer wieder in Marius einzudringen. Das rhythmische Klatschen ihrer Becken verschmolz mit den heißen Tönen, die von beiden kamen.   
Marius Kopf fühlte sich wie benebelt. Die starken Stöße von Jack fühlten sich unglaublich an, und es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte er eine seltsame Hitze in sich aufsteigen.  
“Hah… J–Jack…”, keuchte er lustvoll, wobei er darauf spürte, wie dieser nur noch schneller stieß.   
“Scheiße…–”, entkam es Jack fluchend, doch als seine Stöße nochmals härter wurden, konnte Marius es nicht länger aushalten. Er verkrampfte sich und kam mit einem lustvollen, langgezogenen Stöhnen. Jack jedoch kam kurz darauf, selbst ihm entkam zum Schluss ein Stöhnen, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er ergoss sich in dem Androiden, bewegte dabei seine Hüfte noch ein wenig, bevor er sich keuchend von ihm löste. 

Marius Beine zitterten noch eine kurze Zeit. Doch sein Körper beruhigte sich schnell, und er konnte wieder klar denken.  
Dabei fielen ihm die weißen Flecke auf der Wand auf, die jedoch in Sekunden verschwanden.   
Jack taumelte etwas nach hinten und stützte sich an der Couch ab. Er brauchte noch etwas, um seinen Atem zu regulieren.  
“Möchtest du weitermachen?”, fragte Marius mit einem sanften Lächeln. Jack gab ihm nur wieder einen finsteren Blick, doch er schien zu erschöpft, um ihn an zu meckern oder ähnliches. “… mach mir einfach etwas zu Essen…”  
“Alles klar. Wenn du noch etwas brauchst, Jack, dann sag es nur.”  
Der Größere nickte nur leicht, wobei sich Marius abwandte, sich seine Hose wieder anzog, die zum Glück noch nicht kaputt war, und in die Küche ging, um Jack etwas zuzubereiten.

Als er fertig gekocht hatte, staunte der Android etwas, als er sah, das Jack seine Droge weggelegt hatte. Er brachte ihm mit nun einem breiteren Lächeln als zuvor sein Abendessen.  
“Ich wusste nicht ganz, was du essen magst, außer durch den Abfall in deiner Küche. Da du nicht viel Geld hast, sollte ich ja auch nicht zu viel ausgeben. Mir war es aber dennoch wichtig, dass du etwas isst, was ein wenig gut für deinen Körper ist.”  
Er stellte auf den Couchtisch einen großen Teller ab, der mit verschiedenen Sushi–Sorten, Wasabi und Ingwer bestückt war. Maki, Te-Maki, Nigiri, im Endeffekt war einmal alles dabei.  
“Da du anscheinend gerne Sushi isst, dachte ich mir, das ich dir eine Nährstoffreiche Sushi Platte mache. Du kannst mir gerne dann sagen, welche deine Lieblingssorten sind, damit ich das beim nächsten Mal mitbedenken kann. Ich habe aber schonmal den Lachs weggelassen, da keine Spuren von diesem auf einer alten Verpackung war. Es hat nun etwas mehr gekostet, da ich alles auf einmal holen musste, aber es wird lange halten und ist somit auch ein gesundes, recht günstiges Essen für dich.”  
Jack schaute einen Moment lang das Sushi an. Marius hatte Schwierigkeiten, seine Gefühle zu interpretieren. Einen Augenblick machte er sich sogar Sorgen, dass er etwas falsch getan hatte.

Kurz darauf lächelte Jack jedoch plötzlich. Es war ganz leicht und kaum zu sehen, aber seine Mundwinkel gingen leicht nach oben. “Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Androiden so etwas können, dann hätte ich mir schon viel früher einen besorgt…”  
Er nahm den Teller auf seinen Schoss und griff nach den Stäbchen. Doch er zögerte wieder kurz, schien über etwas nachzudenken.  
“… setz dich zu mir”, befahl er Marius nach kurzem Zögern. Der Android blinzelte ein wenig überrascht, nickte dann aber und setzte sich vorsichtig neben Jack auf die Couch. Seine Haltung wirkte steif, so als wüsste er nicht ganz, wie sitzen ginge.  
Während Jack sein Sushi verputzte, was ihm anscheinend auch schmeckte, schauten sie eine animierte Serie. Wie immer fing Marius an, ganz automatisch eine analyse zu starten.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 6%  
Sync In Progress 33%  
Sync Done 59%  
Collecting Data 75%  
Processing Data 100%

Kill la Kill  
Anime aus Japan  
Erscheinungsdatum: 2012

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Poster und Serie sind Anime Themen  
Jack mag Anime, vielleicht auch Manga

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Obwohl Jack selbst nicht viel über sich erzählt, fand Marius Stück für Stück mehr über ihn heraus. Er fragte sich wirklich, was für eine Person er war. Sein Programm machte es ihm leichter als andere Androiden, Menschen zu verstehen. Doch Jack schien ziemlich kompliziert zu sein.  
Und wieder machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm breit. Wenn er es richtig zuordnen konnte, war es ein Gefühl der… Freude.  
Doch das konnte ja alles nicht sein. Er war ein Android, eine Maschine. Es stand außer Frage, das er jegliche Form von Gefühle empfinden konnte.  
Es konnte also nur sein Programm sein, das ihm dieses “Gefühl” gab.


	3. 16.07.2038

Neugierig schaute sich Marius das Stück Blatt in seiner Hand an. Er war gerade dabei, das Schlafzimmer von Jack sauber zu machen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Connecting 6%  
Sync In Progress 33%  
Sync Done 59%  
Collecting Data 75%  
Processing Data 100%

Zeichnung im Anime/Manga/Comic Stil  
Hochgeladen auf: DeviantArt, Instagram  
Erstelldatum: 18.08.2029  
Künstler: Jack’sDrawingStuff

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jack war anscheinend mal ein Zeichner gewesen. Er lebte hier nun knapp eine Woche, doch dieser Fakt war ihm zuvor entgangen. Er hatte ihn bis jetzt auch nicht wirklich an einem Bild oder ähnlichem sitzen sehen. Entweder zeichnete er nicht mehr viel, oder gar nicht mehr. Zweiteres ließ den Androiden bei dem Gedanken irgendwie ein wenig traurig schauen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung von Kunst, da dies etwas war, was viel auf Gefühle basierte. Die Technik an sich sah schon ziemlich fortgeschritten aus. Beim genaueren Betrachten des Motivs fing Marius LED aber an, ein wenig Gelb zu flackern.  
Es sah aus, wie eine rothaarige Frau. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, und um sie herum waren Ranken ähnliche Objekte, die ihren nackten Körper sehr ästhetisch wirken ließen.  
Bei dem Versuch, dieses Bild zu verstehen, spürte er, wie sein Körper ein wenig in aufruhr geriet. Dieses ‘Gefühl’ ließ ihn wieder unwohl fühlen, weshalb er das Bild einfach ordentlich beiseite legte. Auf jeden Fall würde er mal versuchen, mit Jack darüber zu reden.

In den vergangenen Tagen konnte er über diesen leider nicht viel mehr herausfinden. Er war sehr schweigsam und jemand, der nicht gerne etwas von sich Preis gab. Er war bis jetzt jeden Tag arbeiten, und wenn er wieder nach Hause kam, tat er nicht viel. Er nahm seine Droge zu sich, regte sich über die Arbeit oder sein Leben auf, und ließ seinen Frust in Form von Sex mit Marius aus.  
Seine Droge fand Marius schnell heraus. Red Ice. Sie existierte noch gar nicht allzu lange auf dem Schwarzmarkt, hatte aber jetzt schon verheerende Folgen für viele Menschen gehabt.  
Menschen nehmen sie zu sich, damit sie sich besser fühlen. Zumindest einen Augenblick. Sie macht recht schnell abhängig und führt zu Symptomen wie Aggressivität, Depressionen, Gewichtsverlust oder –zunahme, später jedoch auch zu Organversagen. Sie war definitiv gefährlich und etwas, was er nicht zu lange nehmen sollte.

Doch er hatte es bis jetzt noch nicht angesprochen. Marius konnte Jack in dem Punkt schon gut einschätzen, der Rest ließ sich auf simple Zusammenhänge von der Droge, den Symptomen und anderen Menschen zusammenschließen. Jemandem, der drogenabhängig war, sollte man nicht einfach sagen, dass er diese Droge nicht mehr nehmen sollte.  
Es war jedoch auch außergewöhnlich, dass er keine andere Droge zu sich nahm. Er hatte ihn noch kein einziges Mal Alkohol trinken sehen. Nur ein paar Gramm Marihuana konnte er in einer Dose entdecken. Doch das schien er nicht mehr anzurühren.  
Seiner Gesundheit würde das zumindest mehr helfen, als dieses Red Ice.  
Er musste es definitiv irgendwann ansprechen. Einfach, weil die Gesundheit und das Gutgehen seines Besitzers seine höchste Priorität hatte. Doch er musste sich gedulden, musste sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Dann kam er vielleicht irgendwann an ihn ran.

Kurz nach 22 Uhr kam Jack wieder zuhause an. Marius stand im Wohnzimmer und hatte geduldig auf seinen Besitzer gewartet. Wie immer begrüßte er ihn mit einem Lächeln, das Jack, wie immer, nicht erwiderte.  
“Willkommen zuhause, Jack. Dein Arbeitstag war sicherlich wieder anstrengend. Auf deinem Tisch steht wie immer etwas zum Entspannen. Wenn du mich für weitere Dinge brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid.”  
Jack nickte seine Worte ab, drückte ihm seine Jacke in die Hand, und schlurfte zu seinem Sofa. Marius hing seine Jacke auf und stellte sich wieder in eine Ecke, um auf weitere Befehle zu warten. Er beobachtete dabei, wie Jack das Red Ice wieder zu sich nahm. Natürlich war es nicht gut, das Marius ihm noch dabei half, seine Droge zu konsumieren. Doch einerseits war es seine Aufgabe, alles zu tun, was Jack will. Andererseits gab er ihm somit das Gefühl, das er ihn zu nichts drängen wollte, was er selbst nicht wollte. Seine oberste Priorität war es erst einmal, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Der Ablauf war nun wie immer gleich. Als die Droge begann zu wirken, fing Jack wieder an, über seine Arbeit zu fluchen. Dass er mehr als nur ein Stripper war, war Marius schon früh klar geworden. Aber so bekam er wohl nur ordentlich Geld ran. Viel mehr wusste er aber auch nicht über seine Arbeit, da er es noch nicht gewagt hatte, ihn danach zu fragen.  
Nachdem sein Besitzer ein wenig umher geflucht hatte, wandte er sich zu Marius. Wie immer lag in seinen Augen dieses Verlangen, und er brauchte nicht einmal etwas sagen, und der Android ging auf ihn zu.  
“Was kann ich tun?”, fragte er mit seinem typischen Lächeln.  
“Geh auf die Wand zu”, befahl Jack ihm mit finsterer Tonlage. Marius nickte, und folgte seinen Anweisungen. Derweil stand nun auch Jack von der Couch auf, und ging auf seinen Androiden zu. “Knie dich hin.”  
Als er sich, direkt hinter der Wand, hingekniet hatte, öffnete Jack seine Hose und holte sein Glied raus. Dabei trug er ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen. “Mach ihn erstmal hart, damit ich noch mehr mit dir anstellen kann.”  
Marius schaute ihm einen Augenblick lang in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bevor er seinen Kopf sinken ließ, und mit seiner Hand anfing, Jacks Glied sanft zu massieren. Er ließ sich damit jedoch nicht lange Zeit, öffnete seinen Mund, und nahm sein gutes Stück in den Mund. Er umrundete seine Eichel sanft mit seiner Zunge, und keuchte immer wieder leise auf. Jacks Atem wurde ein wenig schneller, und er legte eine Hand leicht an seinen Hinterkopf. Langsam bewegte er seine Hüfte gegen Marius Rhythmus mit, bis er jedoch so hart stieß, das Marius Kopf gegen die Wand knallte.  
“Zu langsam…”, keuchte Jack schwer, doch anstelle Marius noch irgendwie die Chance zu geben, seinen Kopf schneller zu bewegen, stieß er immer wieder heftig in seinen Mund. Da der Kopf des Androiden gegen die Wand gepresst war, musste er somit nicht mehr tun, als seinen Mund aufzuhalten. Marius Körper fing an, sanft zu kribbeln, und wenn Jack extra tief in ihn stieß, entkam ihm ein schweres Keuchen, das nur minimal zu hören war, aber seinen Mund leicht vibrieren ließ. “Hah… scheiße…”, fluchte der Mensch über ihm laut und hörbar. Das war ein Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm gefiel. Immer wenn er merkte, dass er seinen Besitzer glücklich machen konnte, ließ es auch ihn selbst gut fühlen.

Bevor Jack aber in seinem Mund kam, zog er sich aus diesem raus. Marius schaute zu ihm hoch und sah in seine lustgetränkten, glasigen Augen. Je mehr sie es taten, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, einen anderen Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu bekommen.  
“Steh auf”, befahl er ihm kurz darauf, immer noch schwer atmend. Der Braunhaarige folgte seinem Befehl, doch als er sich schon rum drehen wollte, da er bis jetzt immer so in ihn eindrang, packte Jack seinen Arm und hielt ihn davon ab.  
“Dreh dich nicht um.”  
Diese Forderung kam sehr überraschend für den Androiden. Jack selbst schien auch nicht ganz zu wissen, warum er das sagte. Doch heute wollte er ihn dabei anscheinend ansehen.  
“Zieh deine Hose komplett aus. Schnell.”  
Marius nickte leicht, und zog sich seine Hose schnell runter. In dem Moment, wo sie seine Beine nicht mehr bedeckten, packte Jack mit Ruck seine Hüfte, hob ihn an, und presste ihn gegen die Wand.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern, drang er in ihn ein. Dem Größeren entkam ein leises Stöhnen, was Marius selbst dazu veranlasste, laut zu Stöhnen. Mit schnellen Bewegungen zog er sich aus ihm raus, nur um immer wieder heftig in ihn zu stoßen. Jacks Augen waren geschlossen, somit schloss auch Marius seine, und krallte sich leicht an sein T-Shirt fest.  
Ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, es passte sich sogar leicht an und entkam beiden in rhythmischen Stößen. “Jack…!”, stöhnte Marius schwer auf, und wie jedes Mal, wenn er dies tat, spürte er, wie Jacks Stöße schneller wurden. Er öffnete seinen Mund, schien, etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch bevor er irgendetwas aussprechen konnte, wurde sein Stöhnen lauter, und er kam in Marius. Kurz darauf kam auch der Android selber. Seine Sperma-artige Flüssigkeit bedeckte Jacks Kleidung, doch wieder verschwand es wenige Minuten darauf.

Jack konnte seine Beine anscheinend nicht mehr halten, und er ließ sich mit Marius auf den Boden sinken. Nur langsam zog er sich aus ihm, und schaute einen Moment, schwer atmend, direkt in seine Augen. Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln legte sich auf Marius Lippen, in der Hoffnung, das es ihm gefallen würde. Tatsächlich stieg Jacks Puls einen Moment lang nach oben, bevor er sich dann aber doch ziemlich schnell von dem Androiden löste, aufstand, und sich seine Hose schloss.  
“Ich hab’ Hunger.”  
“Ich bringe dir dein Essen sofort”, sagte Marius als Antwort, zog sich selbst wieder komplett an, und ging in die Küche, um Jacks Essen zuzubereiten.  
Keine halbe Stunde später brachte er seinem Besitzer einen Teller voller Sushi.  
“Heute ist wieder Sushi Tag. Ich habe wie immer deine Lieblings-Makis und -Ura-Makis zubereitet.”  
“… danke”, antwortete der Schwarzhaarige nach kurzem zögern, und schaltete seinen Fernseher an.  
Wieder blinzelte Marius ihn etwas erstaunt an. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich bei ihm für etwas bedankt hatte. Und obwohl er normalerweise nun sagen sollte, das er ihm nicht zu danken brauchte, tat es der Android nicht. Denn so, wie er Jack einschätzte, würde es ihm dann nur unangenehm sein. Somit nahm er dieses Danke einfach schweigend, aber irgendwie zufrieden, an.  
“Wartest du eigentlich auf eine Extra-Einladung?”, fragte Jack genervt, was Marius wieder etwas verwirrt sein ließ. “Tut mir Leid, ich verstehe nicht–”  
“Du durftest die letzten Tage schon neben mir beim Essen sitzen, also darfst du es heute auch. Ich hab’ nur keinen Bock, dir das jeden Tag sagen zu müssen, also mach es einfach.”  
Er wirkte sichtlich genervt. Doch anscheinend meinte er das nur gut. Somit zögerte der Braunhaarige nicht länger, und setzte sich neben Jack aufs Sofa hin. Wie üblich in einer sehr steifen Haltung.  
Während er aß, schaute Jack wieder diesen Anime Namens Kill la Kill. Marius nutzte endlich mal die Gelegenheit, um ein wenig mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er schien heute einen guten Tag zu haben, also konnte er es mal wagen, und ihm etwas näher kommen.

“Du schaust diesen Anime recht häufig, oder?”, fragte er somit, um das Eis zwischen ihnen zu brechen. “Seitdem ich hier bin, schaust du ihm zum zweiten Mal.”  
“Ist insgesamt schon das 40. Mal”, antwortete Jack, ohne jedoch den Blick vom Fernseher zu nehmen.  
“Das 40. Mal? Ganz schön häufig, oder?”  
“Ist halt einfach ein geiler Anime. Auch, wenn er schon ziemlich alt ist, hat er Stil.”  
Bevor Marius weiter nachbohren konnte, stellte Jack, wieder zu seiner Verwunderung, nun selbst eine Frage.  
“Was… was hältst du von ihm? Klar, bist halt nur ‘ne Maschine, ich kapier’s. Aber irgendetwas musst du doch darüber… denken oder so, oder?”  
Marius überlegte einen Augenblick, was er sagen sollte. Er könnte jetzt natürlich sagen, dass er eine Maschine war, und deshalb nichts genaues sagen konnte. Doch wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, empfand er schon etwas beim sehen dieses Anime. Das Nachdenken kam für ihn lange vor, doch im Endeffekt vergingen nur Zehntelsekunden, bevor er Jack mit einem Lächeln antwortete.  
“Er wirkt auf mich ziemlich… überladen, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Aber die Produzenten scheinen es ja darauf anzulegen, zu übertreiben. Das hat dadurch etwas sehr überlegtes, obwohl es manchmal einfach nur witzig und unterhaltend sein soll.”  
“Ging’s noch mehr kompliziert?”, entkam es Jack etwas spöttisch, doch er hatte wieder den Hauch eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. Marius selbst ließ das breit auflächeln.  
“Du scheinst so etwas sehr zu mögen, oder? Ich habe Zeichnungen von dir gesehen, die ziemlich gut aussahen.”  
Jacks Lächeln, was eh schon kaum zu sehen war, brach abrupt ab. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen starrte er auf den Couchtisch. Er schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Anscheinend ging ihm das Thema ziemlich nah… hätte er noch damit warten sollen, bis er es ansprach?  
“… freut mich, wenn sie dir gefallen haben…”, antwortete Jack erstaunlich ruhig, auch wenn es schien, als müsse er sich ein wenig zusammenreißen.  
“Hab’ schon ewig aber nichts mehr gezeichnet…”  
Dann schwieg er jedoch wieder. Marius würde so gerne Fragen, warum er aufgehört hatte. Doch es schien ein ernsteres Thema zu sein, als er vermutet hatte. Er sollte es langsamer angehen und ihn ein anderes Mal dazu mehr fragen.  
Jack griff wieder nach seiner Bong und zündete sie an. Das Thema schien ihn wirklich aufgewühlt zu haben. Marius beobachtete ihn ein wenig, bis er seinen Blick wieder zum Fernseher richtete und dabei zusah, wie der Hauptcharakter Matoi Ryuko gegen ihre Erzfeindin, zumindest am Anfang der Geschichte, Kyurin Satsuki kämpfte.

Irgendwann war Jack im Rausch seiner Droge eingeschlafen. Marius schaltete somit den Fernseher aus, und trug ihn wie manche andere Abende zuvor auch schon, vorsichtig in sein Bett. Er zog ihm die Hose aus, legte die Decke über seinen Körper, und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen, als er ein leises “Bis morgen” hörte. Verwundert drehte er sich zu Jack, der sich in dem Moment zur Seite rollte und seine Decke zwischen seine Beine einklemmte.  
“… gute Nacht, Jack”, antwortete Marius mit sanfter Stimme, und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.  
Er stellte sich in seine Ecke, und starrte, immer noch mit einem Lächeln, zur Eingangstür.  
Langsam bekam er das Gefühl, als hätte sich Jack an ihn gewöhnt. Und er fing an, sich ihm langsam, freiwillig, zu öffnen.  
Marius hoffte, dass er bald mehr von seinem Vertrauen bekommen würde. Damit er ihm helfen konnte, wieder gesund zu werden. Damit er ihn zum Lächeln bringen konnte. Ihn glücklich machen konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Fanfiktion hat nun ihr eigenes Cover:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/charlysmagicalworld/art/RL300-Cover-759722927
> 
> Folgt mir gerne auf DA, FB, Instagram und co. für weitere Fanarts der FF und anderen Sachen!


End file.
